Regalo anónimo
by Nam Min Hee
Summary: [One-shot]. —Felicidades, entonces. Sakura parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza, confundida y curiosa.— ¿A-a que te refieres?. El azabache chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza, definitivamente esa chiquilla era un despistada—.Que sepas que me costó considerablemente conseguir ese envoltorio azul, después de todo, no tengo paga y la mujer de la papelería es bastante huraña. / 28 de Marzo.


_Naruto no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su creador el Maestro Kishimoto._

_Quizá es un poco tarde para ésto, pero es que estuve muy liada..., aún y tengo que escribir otro one-shot para el cumpleaños de otro personaje el cual es mañana..., así que creo que me retrasaré con la publicación del cuarto capítulo de CDL. Y, ¡oigan! yo nunca me retraso en las cosas a no ser que sea necesario. Lo tendrán a más tardar para mañana y sino, intentaré, por difícil que sea, publicarlo hoy. ¡Espero entonces que disfruten de ésta historia!_

_¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura!_

_**Advertencia:** Quizá haya un poco de Ooc, pero eso juzguénlo ustedes :)_

* * *

**Regalo anónimo**

Ella yacía arrodillada en el suelo después de que alguien se precipitara sobre ella con un rudo empujón, sus pupilas dilatadas temblaban con terror por la intimidante imagen que tenía delante de ella y causante de su malestar.

— ¡Por favor, déjenme ir! —suplicó por tercera vez, abrazando con fuerza el paquete envuelto en azul contra su pecho.

Los tres niños que la acorralaban contra el muro se enviaron miradas cómplices y rieron maliciosamente. El más alto de todos frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero, cruzándose de brazos.

— Mou, Sakura-chan, ¿no quieres jugar con nosotros? —su voz lastimera fue opacada por las risas de sus dos acompañantes, quienes sin compunción, tironearon de su cabello rosa haciéndola gritar. Dos lágrimas surcaron sus ruborizadas mejillas. Entre el aborrecible acto de esos dos pequeños ''delincuentes'', el tercero trató de arrebatarle el objeto que portaba en un principio y ahora era estrechado en su pecho por sus brazos. Forcejeó con ella hasta que consiguió quitárselo, haciendo que los dos niños se apartaran inmediatamente de Sakura con una sonrisa macabra en sus caras.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! ¡la fea lleva algo interesante aquí! —exclamó el que tenía pinta de líder. Los ojos verde jade de la pelirosada se abrieron desmesuradamente, reflejando temor en ellos con la amenazante expresión en los rostros de sus atacantes.

— ¡No, no, por favor! ¡regrésenme eso, es muy...! ¡ah! —fue acallada por un empujón que terminó enviándola al suelo. Los tres chiquillos rieron malévolamente, y, sin molestarse en desenvolver la misteriosa caja, la tiraron al suelo y arremetieron contra él con patadas y pisadas. El labio inferior de Sakura empezó a temblar al ver como su regalo de cumpleaños era destrozado por aquellos niños. Comenzó a sollozar, rogándoles entre balbuceos que se detuvieran, pero el trío hacía caso omiso de la chiquilla y continuaban con sus acometidas.

Definitivamente no se esperaba aquello cuando iba hacia la casa de su amiga Ino. Hoy era su cumpleaños y su madre estaría preparando el comedor para recibir a sus invitados, hasta ahora, todo había ido bien; le habían hecho su desayuno favorito y le permitieron ver televisión mientras comía en el salón. Después, una muy grata y grande sorpresa al encontrarse ese paquete víctima de sus abusadores, en el buzón de correos. Era anónimo, pues nadie sabía de su procedencia, por eso había querido ir a casa de Ino para hablar sobre él, y quién sabe, abrirlo.

¡Hoy tendría que ser el día más feliz del año! y, en vez de eso, aparecía el típico trío molesta-niñas-de-Konoha que se metía con las mencionadas ya sin sentir remordimientos por que sus objetivos fueran del sexo opuesto.

Sakura lloró impotente, mientras era testigo y oyente del papel rasgándose bajo los pies de los tres niños, quienes se reían sin reticencia a detenerse. Había estado decidida a proteger el regalo anónimo con su vida, ya que habían germinado esperanzas en ella de que existiese algún admirador suyo que había querido aparecer en escena de ese modo.

Como cualquier otro día, Sasuke vagaba por la aldea con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y expresión estoica. A sus nueve años él no correteaba por ahí jugando como los demás mocosos hacían, lo consideraba una estupidez y demasiado infantil. A pesar de su edad, Sasuke había madurado a un paso agigantado desde la caída de su clan, y estar bajo la tutela del Orfanato de Konoha lo traía de pésimo humor. Sobretodo porque tenía que enfrentarse al idiota ese, Uzumaki cada que se encontraba con él.

A lo largo de su ocioso camino estuvo absorto en sus pensamientos, hasta que el llanto de alguien lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Parpadeó y frunció el ceño al percatarse por el tono de éste de que procedía de una muchacha. Y, cuando fue a registrar la zona con más parsimonia, captó a un grupo de niños oprimiendo a algo contra el muro de la Academia. Entrecerró los ojos intentando enfocar al damnificado entre ellos, lo que una tarea algo difícil, pues el pequeño grupo impedía a cualquier otro transeúnte echar un vistazo.

Cuando uno de éstos se movió, sus ojos ónix se permitieron penetrar en la fortaleza creado por esos tres y darle un pequeño repaso a esa persona, quién dedujo, era una niña.

Él tenía intenciones de ignorar la escena y todo eso, ya que no era de su rol ser alguien con tendencia a auxiliar a otras personas, mucho menos a las niñas. Pero algo le llamó fuertemente la atención e hizo que detuviera en seco sus pies nuevamente. Gracias a unos inusuales y familiares cabellos rosas que resaltaron entre las figuras demasiado monótonas y aburridas para él, supo a quién atribuir el llanto.

Su ceño se acentuó más y, con su andar despreocupado, se acercó a ellos, situándose detrás.

— Oye, —al principio su voz no fue oído por ellos, ya que no se molestó en alterar su tono, así que volvió a intentar atraer su atención de nuevo—. Vosotros.

Ésta vez sí consiguió su propósito y los tres niños voltearon a verle con bronca. Sasuke no pudo evitar alterar su expresión y formar una imperceptible mueca al comprobar los ''desagradables'' rostros de los mocosos. Entonces él volvió a tener la oportunidad de contemplar a la niña en medio, quién había apaciguado su lloriqueo cuando percibió la presencia de un cuarto. Y hubo algo que hizo que sus ojos se desviaran al suelo; restos de un papel azul entorno a una caja de zapatos deteriorada y reconoció. Eso, en especial, consiguió irritarlo.

El más alto dio un paso hacia delante, ocultando a la pelirosada de sí.

— ¿Quién demonios te crees qué eres para intervenir así, eh? —escupió con molestia, dándole una mirada de desdés—. ¡venga, largo de aquí!

Otro muchacho ubicado a su lado pareció titubear repentinamente, con la cara pálida. Sus lentes gruesas amenazaron con deslizarse por el puente de su nariz, sus ojos desorbitados fijados en él. Extendió su tembloroso brazo y le señaló con el índice, acarreando más molestia en Sasuke, que gruñó cuando se vio aludido por el dedo de ese pedazo de escoria.

— _S-shachou-sama_... —interrumpió—. t-tenga cuidado, é-el es...

El susodicho hizo una mueca y realizó un gesto con el brazo indicándole que permaneciese en silencio.

— Maldita seas, _omoi_, cierra la boca —ordenó tajante.

Lo que pasó desapercibido para los dos compañeros del consciente chico temeroso, es que el aura del azabache se oscurecía cada vez más. Éste último tragó saliva y retrocedió, topándose, sin quererlo, contra la figura acongojada de Sakura.

— ¡Ah!

Ante el gritito articulado por ella, el trío volteó a ver con genuina confusión, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un golpe seguido de un quejido llamó la atención de dos de ellos.

Y cuando el líder y la escoria temblorosa volvieron a comprobar, se sorprendieron al encontrar a su camarada tirado en el suelo y sosteniéndose del estómago, lloriqueando en bajo.

No transcurrieron más de tres segundos cuando el líder ahora oyó otro golpe seco y el alarido aterrorizado del otro, y ésta vez atinó a observar como el azabache le propinaba un codazo en la entrepierna de éste, a continuación le despojó de sus gafas y las tiró al suelo, aplastándolas de una vez. El líder frunció el ceño y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose del niño prodigio con una expresión de miedo absoluto en su cara; pues se percató del símbolo que había grabado en su espalda: ''un abanico Uchiwa''.

No tuvo tiempo para maldecir o correr, porque una vez se giró dispuesto a irse y abandonar a sus amigos en tal estado, se encontró con Sasuke delante de él. No había ninguna muestra de emoción en su cara que le alentase lo más mínimo a hablar, ya que el ceño fruncido asociado con la mirada oscura y penetrante que lo paralizó.

Sakura se había tapado los ojos con las manos, abriendo una obertura entre sus dedos de vez en cuando, pero volviéndolos a cerrar cuando oída los golpes y los gritos todos causados por el Uchiha. Un ''¡Ugh'' y un adusto impactó cerca de ella después, sintió la sombra de alguien ocultar la luz que le proporcionaba el sol.

Pasaron algunos segundos en los que ella permaneció en silencio escondiéndose detrás de sus pequeñas manos. Pero gradualmente, fue deshaciéndose de ésta y elevando la cabeza, hasta quedarse anonadada cuando la persona delante de ella le ofreció su mano.

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Ese niño idolatrado por todas las niñas de la academia, incluso por su amiga Ino y por ella, estaba ahí parando con la mano extendida hacia ella, carente de palabras. Su mano trazó una vacilante línea invisible hasta la otra, la cual aferró y con un impulso hizo que su cuerpo se levantase.

— S-Sasuke-kun... —murmuró, con el rostro húmedo y rojo por el llanto posterior. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y parpadeó para despejar los restos de lágrimas que aún tenía en sus párpados—. m-muchas gracias.

Era algo difícil e inaúdito de creer que el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha la había auxiliado. ¡A ella! su corazón se oprimió de emoción al repetirse una y otra vez lo afortunada que fue.

Sasuke asintió.

— Hn —y rompiendo el contacto, volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos y le dio la espalda.

Sakura, que sospesó las intenciones de su salvador, lo detuvo dejando caer una mano sobre su hombro y obligándolo a retroceder un poco.

— ¡E-espera un minuto!

Él entornó los ojos y la enfocó sobre su hombro.

— ¿Qué?

La niña comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos, cabizbaja y con las mejillas encendidas, titubeando un poco sobre lo qué decir. Hasta que de pronto, cerró los ojos fuertes mente y se inclinó en una reverencia, voceferando:

— ¡Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun! ¡no sé como agradecértelo!

No obtuvo una respuesta inmediata por él, así que en medio del vergonzoso silencio que pareció envolverlos, elevó un poco la cabeza.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Otra vez?, eres extraña... —expresó. La pelirosa enrojeció con más intensidad. Hubo una corta pausa antes de que Sasuke decidiese romperla—. ¿ellos lo hacen a menudo? —inquirió, cabeceando hacia los tres niños inconscientes en el suelo. Sakura agachó un poco la cabeza y asintió.

— Suelen meterse a menudo con las niñas de mi edad... —musitó con tristeza. Sasuke resopló y su atención se desvió en el paquete destrozado en el suelo.

— Ten más cuidado ahora en adelante, —recibió un leve ''sí'' de su parte, no obstante él aún no había terminado de hablar. Con un ademán de retomar su camino, agregó—: felicidades, entonces.

Sakura parpadeó y ladeó la cabeza, confundida y curiosa. ¿Se estaría refiriendo a su... ? frunció un poco el ceño.

— ¿A-a que te refieres?

El azabache chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza, definitivamente esa chiquilla era un despistada. La contempló mientras respondía impasible—. ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños, no? —Sakura, incapaz de responder utilizando su voz, afirmó con la cabeza—, bien. Que sepas que me costó considerablemente conseguir ese envoltorio azul, después de todo, no tengo paga y la mujer de la papelería es bastante huraña.

Y dicho ésto, pudo continuar su camino ya que no hubo ninguna interferencia por parte de la niña: ella estaba boquiabierta observando como su espalda se alejaba.

* * *

___Shachou-sama: Jefe del grupo._

___Omoi: Pesado._

___¡Bueno! lo único que puedo deciros sobre la historia es que intenté que Sasuke no se saliera de su papel, ya que si soy sincera, también me desagrada cuando hay un exceso de ooc en las historias. Depende de si la trama me llama la atención y todo está bien escrito, entonces me puede llegar a gustar, sino, vamos mal encaminados xD No tengo mucho tiempo y no puedo alargar mucho ésto, ya que aún me queda un One-shot que publicar por el cumpleaños de Sakura Kinomoto. Sí, así es, señores; a fin de cuentas y a juzgar por la hora en que terminé, no me dará tiempo a publicar el cuarto capítulo de CDL, ¡pero no me tiren piedras! mañana lo subiré, cueste lo que cueste :) _

___Disculpadme la **ortografía** y la **cacografía**, ¡estoy abierta a críticas constructivas y tomatazos vuestros!_

___¡Un abrazo; y feliz cumpleaños, Sakura!_


End file.
